powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaxxer
The Death Hunter is one of the villains in Power Rangers Dino Quest. He was a sworn enemy of Liam the Red Ranger. He works alone to destroy the Power Rangers without other Villains' help. Biography Zaxxer first appears as Liam's nemesis to battle all the Rangers without breaking the sweat. He easily beats Liam nearly gets him wounded for good. He taunts him and wants to find and battle him another day. Eventually Zaxxer escapes after the Rangers are seriously wounded. Zaxxer bumps into General Rockear and says he works alone all the time, but he does not need help. Zaxxer began to hate Scales and Rockear himself and fights with them, and then walks away after the conversation is over. When the Rangers attempts to recover the mysterious Seismosaur Zord, Zaxxer stops them from getting to it. Zaxxer fights Liam and other Rangers, and eventually ScareCow appears to attack the Rangers as well. Roger tells Zaxxer to leave the Rangers alone, but he refused to listen to his demands and fights him on his own. When Knuckles appears to save the Rangers from ScareCow and help them to find Seismosaur Zord and fights Zaxxer. Zaxxer was defeated by Roger and Knuckles but he escapes to come back to hunt Liam down next time. Zaxxer was watching over the Game System trio monsters GameCube Monster SquareGame, Playstation 2 Monster StationVideo and Xbox Monster XGear to fight the 7 Power Rangers. He will join the fight and finish off the Rangers, SquareGame gets mad when he interrupt the battle. Zaxxer easily kills SquareGame with one-hit kill, and eventually StationVideo and XGear gets revenge on him for what he did to their brother SquareGame. Zaxxer begins to fight StationVideo and XGear and later Liam and the other Rangers. Zaxxer leaves and declares Liam to fight another time. Zaxxer stops the Rangers from getting the Styraco Zord, but Gareth fights him instead. Zaxxer battles Gareth to the key for Styraco Zord. Treak the monster who was the guardian of Styraco Zord fights the Rangers and Zaxxer, but he got distracted by Liam once Gareth runs to find Styraco Zord and other Rangers fight Treak. Zaxxer was defeated by Liam and starts recovering from the pain. Meanwhile he plays his flute to summon Carnotaur, Allo, Theropodo and Oviraptor Zords. Eventually he commands them to attack the Rangers' Zords, Carnotaur Zord fights Tyranno Zord, Allo Zord battles Raptor Zord and Parasaur Zord, Theropodo Zords fights Tricera Zord and Oviraptor battles Pteranodon Zord, while he fights with the Rangers. After his Zords defeat the Rangers' Zords, he walks away from the Rangers and declare the war. Zaxxer was on the shore, he was trying to steal Plesio Zord but he got interrupted by the Rangers. Zaxxer battles the Rangers to finish the job. Calamara jumps in to finish off the Rangers and Zaxxer fights Calamara the one who interrupts. Zaxxer refuse to finish off Calamara and declares the battle and leaves. Meanwhile in the mountain, he was sitting in the campfire and thinks he doesn't help other Villains that much. Someday, he will take out the Power Rangers next time. Zaxxer attacks the bank and scaring people away from the building, however the Security guard attempts to arrest Zaxxer, but he attacks him instead. With Security Guard suffer injuries and wounds, the Rangers arrives at the bank and tells Zaxxer to surrender he says the answer is "no". Apparently, he uses his power to make the bank into monster called Vaultx. Death Hunter Arsenal *Carnotaur Blade - His main weapon *Dark Dino Flute - His flute allows him to summon his Zords Zords *Carnotaur Zord *Allo Zord *Theropodo Zord *Oviraptor Zord Appearances Power Rangers Dino Quest *The Curse of the Carnotaurus *All Hail the Seismosaurus *Game On *The Search of Styracosaurus *Sea Monster Rises *Hand Over the Money *Therizinosaurus Lies in *Time Watch *Apatosaurus' Location *Dino Royal Monarch Megazord *The Gold Warrior, the Silver Sidekick and the Bronze Pawn *Power of the Dino Predazord *Iguanodon Game *Flail Fury *Meteor Invasion *Baseball Technique *Brachiosaurus Warrior saves the Day *Powers on *Never Turn Back *Ultimate Power *Tomorrow will be Radical *Halo *Birds of Prey *The Fallen Foe *Scales' Anger *Tyrannosaurus vs Carnotaurus *Final Battle of Death Hunter *Last Standing Physical *Non-Human Ranger *Dark Red and Black Carnotaurus Knight-like Ranger *Belt holds the Scabbard helds Carnotaur Blade *Faceless Psychological Description *Cold-Blooded Knight *Lone-Wolf Hunter *Playing his flute to heal his own Zords *Fights Liam and Spinor to finish them off as his attempt. Trivia *Zaxxer's suit was motif with scary mighty Carnotaurus and it was dark red and black. *He was never redeemed to join the Power Rangers though he was going to destroy the Rangers nor does he turned into the human form. Category:Power Rangers Dino Quest Category:Villains Category:Evil Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Maroon Ranger